1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet paper holder, which is constructed so that a user can readily cut paper by his one hand regardless of the remaining amount of roll paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally provided toilet paper holder includes a cover body, which is supported so as to be freely rotatable vertically with respect to a roll paper main body.
However, the above cover body has a predetermined play in a rotatably supporting structure in order to readily attach a roll paper to a holder. For this reason, the cover body is lack of a function of cutting paper off the roll paper while holding paper by only cover body and keeping pressure in some degree; as a result, a problem has arisen such that the user is hard to readily cut the paper by his one hand.
Besides, the following problems have been found; more specifically, when drawing the paper out of the paper holder, the cover body jumps up, and then, contacts with the roll paper; for this reason, a chattering noise is generated. Further, the pressure by the cover body is insufficient; for this reason, the roll paper runs idle.
Considering the above-mentioned problems, in order to improve the conventional toilet paper holder, the present applicant has proposed the following toilet paper holder (disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Kokoku) No. 4-6638). In the toilet paper holder, the cover body holds paper by its self-weight in a state that the angle of the cover is fixed, and thereby, the paper is always held by uniform pressure without rattling the cover. Therefore, it is possible to smoothly and silently draw the paper from the holder, and to cut the paper by one hand without holding the cover.
The above-mentioned proposal has solved various problems arising in the conventional toilet paper holder. However, in the proposed toilet paper holder, the cover body has a cover plate, which is formed in a manner of projecting forwardly from a back plate, and being curved downwardly; as a result, the following problems have arisen.
The distal end portion of the cover body, that is, a portion having a function of cutting paper is positioned in front with respect to the center of roll paper; for this reason, the cover body is in a state of always covering the entirety of the upper portion of the roll paper. Thus, when an amount of paper is reduced, a clearance is generated between the distal end portion and the contact point of paper; as a result, a problem has arisen such that it is difficult to readily cut the paper by one hand.
More specifically, when an amount of paper is gradually reduced and a distance is generated between the distal end portion of the cover body and the roll paper, a paper pull-up force acting when cutting the paper and a paper holding force generated as its reaction are applied to the paper itself. In this case, since it seems that the paper is generally weak in a tensile force, the paper pull-up force is hard to effectively act; for this reason, it is impossible to readily cut the paper.
In a narrow space such as toilet, the user is forced to cut the paper from a toilet paper holder installed in only one direction by using his both hands; therefore, this requires extremely unnatural posture to the user. In view of aging society advancing rapidly in Japan of today, the above circumstances should be recognized as never overlooking problem.
Further, environmental service is required for social independence of the handicapped people; for this reason, it is securely and quickly desired to free such a barrier. Therefore, it is apparently necessary to improve related fixtures in a public facility such as toilet.